


Midnight Snack

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Greg Lestrade, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Vampires Greg and Mycroft bring home a snack.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/gifts).



This loud club wasn’t Mycroft’s favorite location, but it was a very good place for Greg and himself to find what they needed. Usually, they were content to subsist off blood bags in this day and age, but they still needed fresh sometimes.

Might as well have a bit of fun while they were at it.

Mycroft sipped his drink as he occupied a booth, watching Greg easily work his way through the crowd. It was generally better to let Greg do the pulling. He had more day-to-day experience in dealing with humans and, as far as Mycroft was concerned, he was the better looking one.

Sure enough, Greg made his way over a few minutes later, a young man in his mid-thirties leaning on him with a smile that might make Mycroft jealous if he didn’t know better. Greg nudged him into the booth and followed him in, slinging an arm over the back of the booth and leaning across the man to kiss Mycroft.

“Percy, this is my husband, Mycroft,” he said, breaking the kiss and settling back.

Mycroft wet his lips. “Pleased to meet you,” he said, letting his hand rest on Percy’s knee.

“Oh, you’re a looker too,” he said, reaching over to fiddle with the buttons of Mycroft’s shirt.

“Yeah he is,” said Greg, leaning over to kiss Percy’s throat, while keeping eye contact with Mycroft.

Mycroft shivered in anticipation, hearing the way Percy’s heart sped. “Did Greg explain the situation?”

“You two are married, but like a bit of third party fun now and again. You’d like to take me home.” Percy grinned at Mycroft, then back at Greg. “One-time deal, I know. But I’m game.”

“Good.” Mycroft leaned in to kiss him, sliding his hand up Percy’s thigh. 

Percy moaned into the kiss, the sound almost lost in the loud music. 

“Yes, somewhere quieter and with more privacy, for certain,” said Mycroft, pulling back. 

Greg nodded and slid out of the booth, leading the way out of the bar and into the parking garage. Mycroft slipped into the back next to Percy. Greg smirked and got behind the wheel. 

Mycroft wrapped an arm around Percy’s waist and snogged him enthusiastically. Besides the enjoyment of the moment, Percy would have no idea where they lived with all the distraction. 

Percy grabbed the lapels of Mycroft’s coat and opened his mouth to him, clearly wanting whatever Mycroft was willing to give.

Mycroft dropped a hand to fondle him through his jeans. Percy groaned and rocked his hips. Mycroft glanced over to see Greg watching them in the rearview mirror, his gaze hungry.

Breaking the kiss, Mycroft nibbled on Percy’s ear. “We’re going to do so much with you tonight,” he promised darkly.

“Fuck,” breathed Percy.

“That’s just one thing,” said Mycroft, nibbling the lobe of his ear.

Greg smoothly brought the car to a stop. Mycroft helped Percy out. Greg snogged him before he could get a good look around, leaving Mycroft to disable the security and get the front door open.

They got Percy upstairs with preternatural swiftness, but he didn’t seem to notice, too distracted by the way they stripped him and each other.

Greg settled against the headboard, Percy between his legs. Mycroft kissed Greg, then moved down to swallow Percy’s cock. Percy cried out with pleasure, the tone changing only slightly as Greg bit his throat to take his first few swallows.

“Christ,” muttered Percy.

Mycroft looked up through his eyelashes. Greg was holding his head to the side with one hand, the other one teasing his nipples. Percy’s eyes were closed, but Greg caught Mycroft’s gaze, giving him a toothy grin as he released his fangs.

Mycroft bit back his own groan, pulling off Percy’s cock and pushing up his thighs. Greg handed him the lube and he quickly coated his fingers, pushing two into Percy as he bit down on his inner thigh.

Percy moaned with pleasure, the sound muffled as Greg kissed him. Mycroft took a few sips, the taste of blood heavy on his tongue. Percy opened easily under his fingers, relaxed and eager.

Mycroft released his teeth, taking Percy by the hips and adjusting him. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said.

Percy broke away from Greg’s kiss. “Please,” he panted.

Mycroft shifted up, kissing Greg, then Percy. Greg smiled at the pair of them as Mycroft lined up and pressed in.

Percy gasped as he was breached. Mycroft nibbled his throat, then bit down. Greg groaned and then bit down on the other side. Percy whimpered, helpless between them.

Mycroft released his teeth, not wanting to take too much. He dropped a hand down and brought Percy over with a single stroke, the younger man moaning and writhing with pleasure.

Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair and he was undone, groaning against Percy’s skin as he reached his climax. He panted against Percy’s shoulder a few long moments, then carefully pulled out.

“My turn,” muttered Greg as Mycroft moved, pulling Percy up and into his lap. Percy groaned as Greg filled him, limp and relaxed.

Mycroft rolled onto his side, sated, watching the pair, admiring Greg’s strength. Greg wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist, using him for his pleasure, quickly coming with a groan of his own.o

Greg carefully eased Percy off his cock. Percy was limp, but smiling softly, clearly satisfied. Mycroft got up and fetched a cloth to clean all of them up. Greg tucked Percy under the covers and Mycroft kissed him gently. “Excellent choice, as always.”

“Thanks. I’ll let him rest a bit then take him home.” Greg kissed Mycroft back. They didn’t need to sleep yet, and so spent the next little while sharing soft kisses and light touches while Percy snored softly beside them.

**

A fortnight later Mycroft was doing some work in his office when there was a knock on the door. Mycroft called for them to enter and looked up as, of all people, Percy came through the door. 

“Hello sir, I’m new,” he said, bringing the files over. “Percival Havenford.” He cocked his head. “Forgive me, sir, but have we met before?”

Mycroft gave him a professional smile and took the files. “I’m sure we haven’t. I look forward to working with you, Mister Havenford.”

Percy shook himself as if reminding himself of his place. “Of course sir. Do you need anything?”

“Not right now, no.”

Percy ducked his head and hurried back out. Mycroft sat back in his chair and looked at the closed door. Percy shouldn’t remember much from that night except pleasure. Still, he’d keep an eye on him.

Depending on how things went, maybe he’d even take him home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic for reading it over. You can find me mostly on twitter these days, at merindab.


End file.
